Au Naturale
by dani330
Summary: "Why do you want to be a hero?" "Because I have a family I need to protect and I want to save someone too." "Who?" "Not you, 'cause that's corny and you don't need saving. But just trust me, when I say there's someone out there that really needs me." "You're odd." "I know."
1. 0 - Ueki Teien: Origins

Teien was happiest when she was outside laying on the ground. She enjoyed the warmth of the setting sun, the quietness outside had provided her, and the feeling of tranquility she received from laying on the ground. Her older brother, Sei, who was 13, was peaking at her every ten minutes to make sure she and her sister were still there while talking with his friends. Her older sister, Nana, who was 7, was playing with her own friends and 3 year old Teien was just laying on the ground enjoying the warm afternoon. The three siblings were waiting for their dad to finish his job interview so they could walk to their new home where the rest of their family was waiting for them. The Ueki siblings had another sibling waiting for them at home, who was helping their mother unpack but left after a heated argument broke out between the two. It was their mother who told Sei to find them a park to play in and wait for their father, so they wouldn't witness or hear the argument. Which brought the siblings to a small park by the pre-school Teien was going to attend in a few months. Teien closed her eyes feeling the small breeze caressing her olive skin and once again focusing on the quiet surrounding her.

Well it was quiet until she heard the sounds of running footsteps and a young boy yelling, "C'mon Kacchan, I hear you can see All Might from the top of the hill."

"That hill is too small to see All Might from here, Izuku, I'm telling you its-who are you?" The boy, Kacchan, says moving in front of Izuku and looking at her with a brow raised and a fighting position. Teien raised her head and gave "Kacchan" the same look.

"Was' it t'ya?" She asks, her Osaka accent slipping out in a slight lisp as she recently lost a tooth.

"You're from Osaka?" " Izuku asks, trying to ease the tension since the girl infront of them seemed like she wouldn't do any harm as she was only laying there. He compared her to a log.

Teien replied giving an affirmative hum.

"What're you doing here, then?" Kacchan asks, slightly moving closer to her with Izuku following him.

"The house in Osaka was too small for me and ma' family, so we moved here instead." She says looking up at the clouds.

"Well I'm Bakugo Katsuki, this nerd here is Midoriya Izuku, we're on a hunt to look for a place to see All Might, ya wanna help us?" Katsuki asks. He decided that if she were to help, she could become their friend, if not, he was going to kick dirt into her face.

Teien sat up from her spot and looked at the two boys with a confused look. Katsuki offered his hand smiling wide and Izuku was flustered and glanced at her but then kept looking away.

"Ya' not gonna' take me t' some weird place and then hit me right, 'cause last time these group of boys did that I beat 'em silly." She threatened.

"Don't worry, that ain't gonna happen, right Izuku?" To which the boy responded with a shy "Mm."

Teien pursed her lips, contemplating, and then took the young blonde boy's hand and dusted off her shorts and shirt.

"W-we never got your n-name." Says the timid green haired and freckled boy.

"The name's Ueki Teien boys and don't you dare forget it." She says putting her hands on her hips like a proud young hero. Kaachan laughed loudly, while Izuku softly laughed.

"Now, whose this Aru Mighto ?" The question finally spurred conversation between Izuku and herself, with some input here and there from Katsuki.

Her bother watched the interaction with a smile saying to his friends, "look at my cute little sisters making friends!" He gushed putting his hands to his cheek and looking at his younger sisters. His friends rolled their eyes and ignored him.

The months passed by, and the three of them grew very close to eachother. When pre-school started the three would sit close to eachother, with Izuku behind Katsuki (who Teien referred to as Katsu) and Teien next to Katsuki. After school, the boys would come over to the four year old's house with their mothers talking with her own while the three of them played in her backyard.

The three then extended to five, when Katsuki made new friends after he gained his quirk. Izuku and Teien were so happy when Katsuki showed them the little explosions that erupted from his hands. They raced to the hill where they first met with their leftover lunches as a sort of victory lunch, just the three of them.

"This is my first step to becoming the number 1 hero!" Katsuki exclaimed, standing tall and proud on a tree trunk, his hands on his hips and smiling widely as he laughed like All might. A grain of rice falling from his face as he did so.

"But All Might is the number 1 hero." Teien says chewing on a sausage.

"So what?! with my quirk I'm gonna surpass him and when you and Izuku get your quirks you guys are gonna be my sidekicks, right?"

Izuku nodded happily, while Teien shook her head

"Nope." She says getting up and dusting her skirt. She got on the tree trunk and stood side by side with Katsu, taking Izuku with her. "Because we're all gonna be the greatest super heroes in the world." She says smiling widely and wrapping her arms around the two of them. Katsuki huffed and turned his face away, but gave a small discrete smile. Izuku on the other hand was outright beaming and nodded fervently, causing Teien to give them a hearty laugh, only to abruptly stop.

"Izu!" she says hopping off the tree trunk.

"What?" he asks somewhat panicking.

"You're it!" She says slapping the boy's shoulder and running off, Katsuki running right behind her and Izuku yelling "Oi!" before getting up and chasing the pair.

A week later, Teien got her quirk and things spiraled down hill from there.

Katsuki became more distant from Izuku after an incident occured where Katsuki fell down and Izuku somehow hurt his pride. From there on Katsuki started calling Izuku "Deku." and when they found out he didn't have a quirk, Katsuki started straight up bullying him.

Teien wondered what happened to the Katsuki she met a year ago. She tried to keep the three of them together, but after she saw Izuku on the ground getting beat up for defending a boy, she grew upset at him. She made a root extend up from the ground and started whacking Katsuki and his friends with it, only for them to start beating her up as well. But she fought back with her own quirk, controlling some of the rocks and throwing them at the other two boys and making roots appear to hit Katsuki.

"Why are you siding with the quirkless, Tei, you're so much better than that!" Kacchan demanded to know, making one of the roots explode.

"Because he's still our friend!" She answered.

Their teacher separated them before anything escalated.

Teien started ignoring Katsuki as they got older and hung out with Izuku more often.

"I still don't get why you're friends with me even when I don't have a quirk." Izuku says one day looking down at the All Might figurine in his hands. Teien stopped smashing the Endeavor figurine with her midnight lady figurine and looked up at Izuku who looked like he was on the verge of tears.

Teien sighed and stepped over the endeavor figurine and placed her arm around Izuku and started slowly patting his back. A sign of comfort her mother did to all her children, and husband on occasions, when they were upset.

"Because Izu, quirk or no quirk, you're still Midoriya Izuku. You're still my friend because I like you." To which Izuku blushed. "Like my brother, and since that makes ya' family that means you're stuck with me forever." She says smiling a close eyed smile.

Middle School came quicker than Izuku and Teien expected and many things happened in their lives. First, Izuku and Teien became targets of bullying, with the former being more targeted than the latter since the former would make the ground swallow her offenders or severely wack them with roots and vines, or make them go blind with sand. Teien also gained two more siblings who were now 4 and her mother was pregnant once again. The two of them also got taller, with Midoriya being the same height as Teien. His hair was still the same curly green as it was when they were children and he still had the same freckles too. His voice had gotten deeper, but no one would be able to tell as he spoke in a timid higher pitch. Physical changes occured with Teien as well. Her body was more developed than when they were younger (so whenever she'd hug Izuku, he'd blush at the feeling of her chest on his own.), her brown locks grew to her elbow and it was less curly and more wavy than it was when they were younger. The freckles that was on her nose, expanded to her cheeks and she went from pale to olive from how long she's outside and on the dirt.

The entrance ceremony to their middle school was tense to say the least. The both of them were in the same class as Katsuki, who grew taller than the both of them and now had a permanent glare on his face and a cocky smile. He at least acknowledged Teien as the two scuffled on more than one occasion and he was always victor, but she'd always provide a fight. But Izuku he glared at and belittled whenever he got the chance to. To make matters worst, Teien sat right next to Katsuki as all the other seats were taken and Izuku sat between four different students he didn't know.

There were times when Katsuki would purposly snatch Teien away just to make the boy suffer. Teien would yell and hit Katsuki whenever he'd do that and he'd refute by telling her to "Shut the hell up and eat your fucking food before I make it explode all over your uniform." To which she'd respond by throwing her food at him and the two would battle it out with their quirks.

One day she snapped at Katsuki when the belittling got to out of hand and made Izuku excuse himself to go to the boys bathroom.

"How fuggin' weak." Katsuki laughed, his friends and classmates laughing along with him. There were few who didn't and stared pitifully at the quirk-less boy, but Teien had enough.

"Why the hell are you such a friggen' jerk?!" Teien asks raising up from her seat and storming up to Katsuki, who stood up and glared right back.

"What the hell are you on about, dumbass?!"

"You, ya idiot, does your pride demand that you taunt your friends?!"

"Last I checked, ya dickhead, I never taunted you now have I?" He snickers. "You actually have potential to become someone who can be a useful sidekick, unlike Deku whose useless and has no individuality." he says, laughing manically.

Teien clenched her fist, wanting so much to punch Katsuki in his face, but held back and ran off to find her friend instead. Katsuki was offended she didn't attempt to refute his taunts and ran off after her.

"You're not gonna say anything, huh?" He yells and she stops, which causes him to stop too.

"Katsuki." She growls, coming closer to him. Now that she didn't have an audience, she could say what was on her mind for a while.

"After school, I'm paying you a visit."

Katsuki is rarely shocked these days, and whenever he and Teien would argue it would always end in bloody knuckles, burns and bruises, and one of them being the victor.

He was surprised when she said that as she hasn't been to his house since they were four.

Teien left Katsuki behind as she ran off to find Izuku.

Later that day after everyone went home, after walking Izuku home she stared at his door for a bit before heading off to the Bakugo residence.

When she reached there, she was greeted by a surprised Mitsuki and Masaru, who directed her to Katsuki's room.

Mitsuki and Masaru went downstairs and she raised her hand to knock, but when she heard them move from the stairs, she didn't bother knocking and turned the door knob and harshly opened the door.

Katsuki was doing his homework with one of the buds of his headphones in his ear and the other one hanging loose. He simply stared (more like glared) at her and she did the same.

"Well are ya gonna close the door or stand there like a friggen' idiot?"

Teien breathed in and closed the door and while doing so, she took a look at his room. Last time she was hear was 8 years ago when they were 4, and he had a bunch of Hero figurine and posters. Now it was replaced with weights and training material and the hero posters were removed and replaced with band posters.

One thing that caught Teien's eye, was the Bonsai tree that she gave him as a celebratory gift.

Katsuki followed her gaze and sneered.

"We were friends too, ya know."

Teien realized that she just stopped talking to Katsuki without telling him why or even talking to him about it and just started ignoring his existence. It was like that time her older sister just stopped talking to them all when she graduated high school, and mom felt abandonment. That thought erased all arguments and harsh words she was planning on saying and just stared at him. He rolled his eyes and continued solving the math problems their teacher assigned them.

"I'm sorry." She says suddenly, which caused the boy to snap his pencil and look up at her with a glare, only for him to deadpan when he saw tears and snot running down her face.

"Oi, Oi, Oi" He says getting up from his seat and staring at the girl.

"I forgot you were my friend too, Katsu." She sniffles wiping snot and tears from her face, this enraged the young boy and also confused him as she got closer to him with every sniffle.

"I don't need your shitting pity." He snarls, his hands coming up in a defense position as she gets closer to him.

"It's not pity, you ignoramus!" She cries more, launching her body at him. Only for him to bring his foot up and the bottom of his foot colliding with her hand as she caught his foot and pulled, causing him to trip up and land on his bed.

She crawled on him and hugged him.

"Get the hell off, you friggen' dumbass!" He says trying to make her get off him.

"I missed you." She says, causing him to tense and then look at her with a side-eye.

"What the hell are you talking about, you idiot?" He questions, his voice still gruff but somewhat lower.

"When you started being a jerk to Izu and stuff I thought I lost you, but I realized you're stupendously prideful and stubborn and your shitty and arogant." He once again started trying to push her off him.

"But you're just trying to be the best, right?" She asks, looking up down on him from her position, a trial of snot dangling down from her nostril.

Katsuki stared at her in confusion before she got up and sniffed back in all her snot, wiped her tears, and placed her hands on her hips.

"Bakugo Katsuki." She says pointing at him. "We're grown 12 year olds, and as grown 12 year olds we should set aside all our problems."

"what are you saying, you du-?"

"Katsu." She says gathering her bag.

"Oi, what the fu-" She grabs his hands and place them in hers.

"Since I know you're too stubborn to even ask for help, I shall be a supporting side character!" She says looking at his red eyes and sniffling some loose snot.

"Are you on something?" He asks a confusing glare on his face.

Teien laughs and lets go of his hand.

"Starting from now, I will be there Katsu, since your part of my story now."

"What story? What are you talking about? OI! You can't just-don't ignore me, you idiot!" Teien didn't bother resonding and smiled as she left his room, ran downstairs and gathered her shoes.

"Oi!" Katsuki calls once more, putting a hand on her shoulder, his hand getting warmer the more he got flustered.

"Don't you worry, Katsu!" She says grabbing the hot hand that was on her shoulder. "From now on, consider me an ally." She says opening the door and leaving. Only to turn back around and thank Katsuki's parents for their hospitality.

"See you tomorrow, Katsu."

Katsuki didn't know how to respond, so he just glared at the door in confusion.

"What the hell just happened?"

His mom slapped him upside the head and told him "not to curse."

* * *

 **Hellos to all reading this story.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and hopefully I didn't make anyone too out of character. The next chapter shall start the adventure between Teien, Izuku, and Katsuki.**

 **Hopefully there isn't too much confusion and you get what's happening so far, I do plan on coming back to this when I finish it.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Leave a comment if you want :^)**

 **Bye~~~**


	2. 1 - Hero v Villain

"MA' THE TWINS CLOGGED THE TOILET AGAIN!" was what Teien Ureki woke up to. She sat up and groggily wiped her eyes, she looked to her right and saw her little sister, Hanabi, still sleeping. Her belly and diaper exposed and a snot bubble protruding from her nose. Teien knew it was Sei who was yelling at their mother. She rolled her eyes, got up and covered her little sister's torso with the blankie that fell off her bed. Her older sister Momori, was working at the hospital and her other older sister, Nana went to school earlier than they did as she was class president and they had an early morning meeting. She exited the room and saw her mother chasing a naked 6 year old Ken while her father had an equally naked Kai on his shoulder. Sei was scratching his bare torso, exiting the bathroom with a toothbrush in his mouth and the bottom half of his sidekick costume on. Their mother finally caught Ken and was carrying him like a sack of potatoes into the bathroom with their father following right behind.

"How'd you already shower?" He asks heading to the kitchen sink.

"'Cause I'm smart enough to wake up earlier than everyone here and use the bathroom first, I even took the liberty of bathing Hanabi." She says taking a waffle and putting it on the plate. She was dressed in her middle school uniform, her brown hair left alone with little side braids and he bangs parted to the left. She wore thigh high socks and wore a pair of two year old sneakers which she'll change for the inside shoes her school provided for her.

"That's why you're so cute, Tei-chwan." He says smothering her by rubbing his stubbly cheek against hers.

"That hurts, you idiot!"

~After Teien walked her little brothers to school, she meets up with Izuku.

"Goodmorning Teichan." he says greeting her with a smile and a fist bump.

"'Morning." She replies with a small yawn.

"Did you wake up early again?" He says reaching for the thermos in his backpack that was filled with fruited energy tea.

"Yerp." She says also saying a thank you as she drinks the fruited tea.

"This is why I love your mom." She says happily and peaking at Izuku who had a sweat drop and dejected smile.

"Is that the only reason why you're friends with me?" He asks, which causes Teien to laugh and wrap her arms around him.

"I'm just joking Izu~ku" She smiles and Izuku blushes and laughs as well, still not used to her constant contact even after all these years.

There moment was interrupted by the sound of crashes and then a loud growl, the two shared a look before running to the source of the noise. Teien made sure to screw the cap of the thermos on tight before she ran off because she was not wasting some good fruited tea.

They stopped in front of a large crowd where a group of people watched as a giant humanoid shark thing yelled and growled at the police, telling them to "Fuck off".

"That villain is huge!" Izuku says in wonder and glee.

His eyes widened and he quickly dug in his bag for his notebook while Teien sipped her tea and watched the scene, knowing a hero was going to swoop in at any second and Izuku was going to fill in his thirteenth notebook with more hero notes.

Teien followed Izuku as he scooted his way to the front, "Who is fighting?" And that's when the fangirl squeels started. "KAMUI!" they cheered and swooned.

Izuku grabs onto Teien's arm and starts shaking her while excitingly ranting about Kamui Woods. Only for an old man to question if he was a fan boy.

"Yeah Woodboy, you got this!" Teien says sarcastically cheering, knowing the heroes were going to win in the end.

"Show us some moves, woodsman!" An older man also yells, but more genuine.

"Ah, here it is the famous 'Absolute preemptive confinment-"

"LACQUERED CHAINS PRISON" Kamui says loudly and Teien watches as his wood quickly spreads from his arms and to the villain, only to be interrupted by a giant blonde lady yelling,"CANYON-CANON!" and drop kicking the villain.

While also damaging a bit more of Tatooine station.

"You'd think for a hero, she'd at least try to not damage more of her surroundings."

The words said went unheard as the police started cleaning things up and the media started asking the heroes questions. Izuku also strayed from Teien's side and with a quick left, right, and spin, Teien spotted Izuku mumbling to himself while quickly jotting down notes in his notebook.

"...It's use might be limited? No, but whether or not she can control the size.." was what Teien could here before the snazzy-looking old man commented on his observations once again.

"Hey Hey! you're taking notes? You wanna be a hero?" he put his thumbs up and said to him, "That's great, you can do it!".

Teien smiled and Izuku looked up from his notebook and beamed at the old man

"Yes!" He said."I'll do my best!"

"Thank you so much, sir, for your words of wisdom but this young upcoming hero and his friend need to get to school."

"No problem you youngins and you, young man." He says pointing at Izuku with a grin. "Remember me when you get famous!" and Izuku nods and bows. Teien bows as well before dragging Izuku and running off to their middle school, Aldera Junior High.

"Since you're all third years, it's time for you to think seriously about your futures."

Teien was sitting by the window looking at the view but then peaking to her right where she saw Izuku writing down notes with vigor.

"I'd pass out handouts for your future plans now but..." The teacher grabbed the papers as everyone started activating their quirks, with the exception of few.

"you all are pretty much planning to go into the hero course, right?"

There was a big cheer in confirmation "YES!" They all exclaimed gleefully.

Teien looks away from the guy who was pulling and stretching his eyeballs out of their sockets and focuses on the teacher who was smiling proudly at all of them.

"Hey teacher!" Bakugo says, getting the attention of not only the teacher, but the rest of the students as well.

His feet were on the desk and he leaned his body weight on the chair, tilting it back. His overall presence exuded confidence and Teien rolled her eyes while wondering what the boy was going to do or say next. She predicted it was something somewhat arrogant.

"I'm not gonna be stuck at the bottom with the rest of these rejects." He smirks.

 _Called it_ , Teien thinks.

"That was uncalled for, Katsuki!"

"Yeah,yeah!"

"You all should shut up like the extras you are!" Katsuki cackles.

"Oh, if I remember correctly, you want to go to U.A high, right, Bakugo?" the teacher asks.

 _Not just him_

Bakugo smirks cockily and the rest of the class stares at him in 'Awe' and 'Shock'.

Questions and comments where thrown around while Izuku put his head down, having a feeling his teacher was going to do something that was probably going to get him killed.

By Katsuki.

"That's exactly why you guys are just extras!" Katsuki says jumping from his chair to the top of his desk and looking down at the rest if the class.

"I aced the mock test."

 _So did I._

"I'm the only one at this school who could possibly get into U.A."

 _No you're not, sit your stupid dumb arrogant self down, ya bum._

"I'll definitely surpass All Might and become the top hero!"

 _Ohmahgosh._

"MY NAME'LL BE INSCRIBED ON THE LIST OF TOP EARNERS!"

 _I'll grow poison ivy all over your "mansion" if you do_

"Oh yeah, Midoriya and Ueki wanted to go to U.A., too, right?"

He chose now, of all times, to interrupt Bakugo? Looking at the teacher with a 'Are you serious?' face.

The class looked at Izuku and laughed at him.

"Huh?, Midoriya? No way!" Someone laughed

"I get Ueki, but Midoriya, please!" Someone else laughed.

"You can't get into the hero course just by studying!"

"Th-they got rid of that rule!" Izuku said, trying to defend himself. "There's no precedent..."

He was interrupted when Bakugo slammed an explosive hand onto his desk, efficiently breaking it with an obnoxious 'Boom!'

Teien got up and went to help Izuku, while Bakugo was rambling saying "You're below the rejects, you're Quirkless, how can you even stand in the same ring as me?!"

"it's not like I'm trying to compete with you or anything! Believe me!" And Teien could see how frightened and how much confident he lacked while talking to his old childhood friend. "It's just that it's been my goal ever since I was little. And well...I won't know unless I try." He says.

"Whadaya mean, unless you try, are you taking the test for fun, what the hell can you do, YOU'RE QUIRKLESS!"

"Oi, oi, Katsu." Teien says stepping in front of Izuku as he looked down dejectedly. Teien knew she promised Izuku she wouldn't step into his battles, but she wasn't going to stand there while he was being tormented.

She was his friend.

Just as much as she was an ally to Katsuki.

"He's not competing with you or anything, you dunce. We just wanna' go to the same school 's all." Teien says, putting her hands up, green vines protruding from the veins of her wrist ready to spring into action.

Katsuki practically growled and grabbed Teien's collar while the class stared at them with sweatdrops.

"Who the hell was talking to you, you irrelivent character, just because you have a somewhat useful quirk doesn't mean you stand a chance against me, you dumbass!" He says getting close to her face and singeing her shirt.

Teien grabbed his hand and vines wrapped tightly around his wrist, ready to become tighter.

"Alright class, settle down! Bakugo, Ueki, the two of you go sit down, I sat you both there for a reason." The teacher says glaring at the two students.

The smoke disappeared from Katsuki's hand and the vines retracted from his wrist back into Teien's veins. He chuckled and leaned closer into her ear, "You're lucky the teacher was here or I would'a blown ya to bits, ally or not." He says before backing up and sitting into his seat.

Teien did the mature thing.

She stuck out her tongue.

The day ended with stretching her arms out and gathering her stuff to head on over to Izuku's desk.

"So what's the plan today, Izu?"

Izuku displayed what was on his phone screen while smiling happily. "Today's event is all over the news, I wanna hurry up and go home so I can write it down in my notebook." He said putting it away.

"Can I-" She was cut off when her phone beeped. She looked down at her phone screen and saw it was a message from her brother.

ANNOYING OLDER BROTHER, SEI:

To my cute little sister, Teien. I got called in for an interview and I can't miss it, so I'm leaving the handsome devil twins to you.

Thank you!~

I Love you~

Also, please change my contact name to Handsome Oniichwan.

"Please die." She said outloud.

"Is everything alright?" Izuku asks looking up from his phone.

"Yeah, I just have to go pick up the twins." She says getting her bag.

"Is it okay if I study at your house later?" She asks him glancing at Katsuki who was getting up from his seat and talking with his friends.

"Yeah, I don't mind. Mom is making Katsudon later too." He says putting his stuff away.

"Alright then Izu, I'll see you later."

As she made her way to the door, Katsuki simply glared at her before looking back at Izuku.

On her way home she heard people talking about how there was some slime thing wondering around the town snatching purses, taking advantage of what happened that morning to do so.

Only to be stopped by the amazing, All Might.

Teien stopped listening to the world and placed her headphones in her ear while heading to the twins' school.

Later that night Teien grew concerned when she didn't here anything from Izuku she called his mom who told her "He's probably stopped at a villain v. hero scene again, I'll call you again when he comes." and that was there converstion. She could here the concern in her voice too.

That night on the television, the news gave a report on a slime villain that was stopped by All Might and the Victim who was taken hostage by the villain.

"Hey sis." Kai called.

"Isn't that Katsu-nii?" Finished Kai.

Teien ran to the room and flipped onto the love seat her dad would usually sit on.

"So you call that explosive idiot, Oniisan, but not me?" Sei asks with big tears streaming down his face.

"That's because you're not as cool as him to their standards." Says Momori, picking up Hanabi and putting the child on her lap, while Nana read a book.

"Oh my gosh,can you guys shhh." She says turning the volume to her TV up.

Teien watched the footage taken by a civilian as Izuki tried rescuing Katsuki from the slime villain as it wa reaking havoc. Luckily, once again, All might saved the day and Katsuki got out with only minor injuries and hurt pride.

She sent a text to Katsuki asking if he was alright and proceeded to call Izuku.

"Hello?"

"IZUKU WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME WHEN YOU WERE IN TROUBLE, WHAT IF SOMETHING HAPPENED TO YOU, YOU IDIOT!? YOUR MOM WAS WORRIED, I WAS WORRIED, IF THAT OLD MAN WE TALKED TO THIS MORNING KNEW ABOUT THIS, HE'D BE WORRIED TOO."

Izuku sweat dropped and tried explaining what happened to him after he left school, without revealing too much about all might's secret. He felt super guilty about not telling her the whole story, as they were always honest with eachother. But hopefully she'd understand.

"As long as you're alright." She said, biting on her thumb. A habit she's had since they were young.

"I am." Izuku says, happy he has such a good friend. "I'll talk to you tomorrow Tei, I'm a bit tired."

"Alright Izu, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Tei, and thank you."

"No problem." She says smiling at the phone and saying goodnight.

Late at night, Teien was in her bed staring at her wall, her little sister curled into her torso wrapped in her blankie. Teien had her arm wrapped over her, listening to the sounds of her brothers and father snoring. She stared at the clock that read, 11:59pm, next to that clock was a picture of her family.

It was when Hanabi was just born and a bit after she turned 12; the doctor took the photo for them.

Her mother was holding Hanabi in her arms, with her father laying right next to them and Teien on her other side. On her side was Sei, wiping a tear from his eye as he gazed at Hanabi, as well as Momori who held Kei in her arms as he put a thumb in his mouth. Nana was leaning on the bed watching the baby in fascination on Teien's side as well. On the other side was Sakura, holding Ken in her arms and gazing at Hanabi with pride with a tear streaming down her face as well.

In her parents room was a picture of them all smiling at the camera. If you look closely, you could see Hanabi somewhat smiling too.

That was the last picture they had with Sakura in it.

* * *

 **Believe me when I say, all members of the Ueki family have a role in this FF. Especially Sakura, Nana, and Momori.**

 **Hanabi, Sei, Ken, and Kei are there for character development and a bit more comedic relief if I'm to be honest. But they will also play beneficial roles when the time comes.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Bye!~**


End file.
